La apuesta de Pansy
by Sakhura
Summary: Pues como dice el titulo Pansy hace una apuesta con su hermana para ver cual de las dos consigue antes a su amado... Harry Capitulo 9 UP No lo abandoné xD
1. El cementerio de los brujos

**Capítulo 1º. El cementerio de los brujos**

Llueve, parece que el cielo se entristece de su perdida.

Eso es lo que pensaba la chica mientras miraba por la ventana de la limusina. Era una chica muy guapa, morena, blanca de piel y con unos preciosos ojos verdes, que en esos momentos estaban llenos de lágrimas de tristeza.

A su lado sentada en el coche, estaba su madre. La chica no se parecía en nada a ella ya que la madre era rubia y con una tez morena, en lo único en lo que se parecían era en los hermosos ojos verdes. Aunque las dos habían perdido a un ser querido la madre no parecía sentirlo, tenía la mirada perdida pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos cuando recibió la noticia, incluso parecía aliviada por su muerte.

La chica era Pansy Parkinson. Se enteró de la noticia de la muerte de su padre al llegar a su casa.

----------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mamá¡Ya estoy de vuelta¡ya volví de colegio!... ¿Mamá?. ¿Dónde estás?

Fue corriendo a la habitación de su madre para ver que pasaba porque no la respondía pero no la encontró allí. No se molesto en llamar a su padre sabía que no iba a estar en casa, probablemente estaría trabajando, no se imaginaba lo que en realidad pasaba. Siguió buscándola y llamándola por toda la casa pero no la encontró hasta que cansada de tanto buscarla pensó que habría ido a dar una vuelta y decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Cuando salió al porche la encontró, estaba allí sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra mirando al vacío y con una carta del Ministerio de magia en la mano. Pansy llamó y zarandeó a su madre pero ella simplemente sonrió de felicidad y angustia y se fue andando dejando la carta en el banco. La chica cogió la carta y la leyó.

Estimada Señora Parkinson:

Lamentamos comunicarla que su marido el señor Parkinson ha muerto en la prisión de Azkaban no pudo soportar la presencia de los dementores que le quitaron toda la felicidad volviéndole loco y matándole al cabo de tres días. Le entregaremos el cuerpo de su marido para que lo entierre en el cementerio de los magos. Lamentamos profundamente su perdida y le damos el pésame.

Atentamente.

El ministro de magia.

----------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora después de haber recibido la peor noticia de todas ya que después de todo quería mucho más a su padre que a su madre puesto que su madre no la quería se sentía triste y desgraciada. Su madre no la había dirigido la palabra desde la noticia y ella estaba abandonada mirando por la ventana.

Llegaron a su destino el coche se paró. El chofer paró y llevó debajo del paraguas a Pansy y a su madre. Cuando llegaron había mucha gente esperándolas. Casi todos eran amigos de su padre, la mayoría de ellos mortifagos.

La madre de Pansy hizo un esfuerzo para conseguir llorar y que así pareciese que la muerte de su marido la había afectado. La morena la miró con odio, como se atrevía a fingir que le importaba algo su querido padre, pero cuando vio el ataúd se entristeció mucho y empezó a llorar.

El cementerio de los brujos no es muy alegre (n/a: como cualquier cementerio) y aunque parece un cementerio normal en el te puedes encontrar fantasmas, lápidas que se limpian solas o flores que una vez que crecen no se marchitan, para evitar que los muggles vieran todo eso y para permitir que los brujos puedan ir a visitar a sus difuntos sin tener que disfrazarse poniéndose ropas muggles se ha ocultado este lugar con un hechizo que solo lo hace visible a todo el mundo a las doce de la noche y es lo que ha ocasionado muchas de las leyendas sobre los cementerios fantasmas.

Antes de empezar la ceremonia muchas de las familias fueron a dar el pésame a Pansy y a su madre entre ellas los Malfoy. Su hijo Draco Malfoy un chico rubio de ojos azules como el hielo abrazó a Pansy intentando consolarla. Ella era su prometida desde los cinco años cuando sus padres lo decidieron para así conservar el linaje de sangre limpia en las dos familias. Durante toda la ceremonia Draco estuvo abrazando a la chica para darla ánimos aunque no funcionó bien ya que ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

En ese momento una sombra iba de árbol en árbol sin hacer ruido observando el funeral. Miró a todos los presentes buscando a uno de ellos. Cuando vio a Pansy sonrió y susurro:

Por fin te encuentro mi querida...

**Bueno aun estoy un poco de prueba porque no sé como usar esta pagina pero este es mi ff y espero que les guste y que me dejen mensajitos que me encantan .**

**Espero que les guste**.


	2. Una carta inesperada

En el anterior capitulo se me olvido decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Rowling desafortunadamente ¬¬U sino ahora estaria disfrutando personalmente de Harry y Draco .

Y una vez puesto esto aquí está el capitulo

**Capítulo 2º. Una carta inesperada**

Hace una semana en España.

Era una tarde muy calurosa el sol bañaba todo el río y una chica observaba el agua desde el balcón de su colegio mientras suspiraba y pensaba en sus sueños. Era una chica rubia, muy guapa y con los ojos grises. Llamaba muchísimo la atención tenía una cara muy fina y morena lo que hacia que destacaran sus preciosos ojos sus labios eran carnosos y tenia una preciosa nariz. Era alta y con unas preciosa figura. Desde pequeña solo recordaba haber estado en el colegio. Se llamaba Aurora Black pero todo el mundo la llamaba Aura. Nunca tuvo muchas amigas en el colegio pero a ella no le importaba, al contrario parecía agradarle el no tener que perder el tiempo con amigas y poder disfrutar de su tiempo libre en soledad pensando en hechizos. Ella era bruja probablemente una de las más poderosas de su tiempo.

Se le acercó por detrás una de las profesoras, Aura se dio la vuelta, justo en el momento en el que la profesora la iba a tocar el hombro para llamarla, con la varita en la mano. La profesora retrocedió aterrorizada.

Ya sabe que no me gusta que me molesten mientras medito. – dijo la chica mientras seguía apuntándola con la varita y la miraba con cara de superioridad.

Si lo siento señorita Black, pero es que la directora la necesita y quiere que vaya a hablar con ella. – dijo la profesora sin apartar la vista de la varita de Aura.

Está bien. – dijo la chica suspirando y bajando la varita. – Sino hay más remedio iré.

La profesora la guió hasta el despacho de la directora y una vez que la chica entró se marchó dejándolas solas.

Buenos días Aura. – dijo la directora.

Aura agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo y la directora prosiguió.

Hemos recibido una carta de tu madre y me gustaría que la leyeras.

¿De mi madre?. – preguntó la rubia. – Nunca me ha escrito, ¿esta segura que es de ella?.

Si, cuando recibí la carta estaba sellada con el escudo de los Black.

Aura cogió la carta que la tendía la directora. Se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta parecía que la directora no había podido aguantar la curiosidad y ya la había leído. La empezó a leer, era muy corta.

Querida hija:

Te echo tanto de menos. Quiero que sepas que te echo muchísimo de menos y quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo y que no hay un solo día que no piense en ti, después de todo eres mi hija favorita. Pero al razón por la por la que te escribo esta carta no es para decirte esto sino para contarte que tu padre, Sirius Black, ha muerto.

El entierro será dentro de tres días en el cementerio de los brujos aquí en Londres. Espero que vengas y aprovechando tú visita que me envíes una lechuza en la que fijes una fecha para verme, ya sabes que no te puedes pasar por casa.

Con todo mi cariño.

Tu querida madre

P.D.: Te envío el billete para que vengas a Londres.

Cuando Aura acabó de leer la carta levantó la vista, vio que la directora estaba impaciente por saber que contaba la carta. La estaba mirando fijamente y Aura sabía lo que la directora quería pero también se había dado cuenta de que la profesora ya había leído la carta. La directora no pudo aguantar la mirada de la chica y tuvo que apartar la vista de aquellos ojos.

¿Qué dice la carta de tu madre?. – preguntó.

Me pide que vaya a verla a Londres.

¿Y cuando saldrás?.

Mañana. – dijo después de mirar el billete.

La directora asintió y llamó a una profesora.

Aura se va unos días a Londres consíguela ropa muggle y hazla el equipaje.

Una vez dadas estas instrucciones se giró hacia la rubia y la dijo:

Sabes que la varita que tienes solo te sirve para usarla en el colegio así que me la tendrás que entregar.

La chica dejó la varita encima de la mesa.

Te echaremos de menos mientras estés en Londres, después de todo eres nuestra, mejor alumna.

Aura sonrió irónicamente no solo era la mejor alumna sino que era incluso mejor que las profesoras. Salió sin decir nada y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Allí vio la maleta preparada con la ropa.

Será mejor que recoja las cosas más necesarias. – pensó.

Abrió su armario, no tenía muchas cosas, había dos uniformes, un abrigo y una cajonera.

Abrió uno de los cajones y de allí sacó un álbum de fotos la verdad es que solo tenía un par de fotos de sus padres pero las había mirado un montón de veces, frasquitos con pociones complicadas que en sus ratos libres había hecho y al fondo muy bien escondido había un librito muy viejo. Guardó el álbum de fotos debajo de su ropa, los frasquitos los guardo muy bien para que no se rompieran y el librito viejo bien escondido y guardado como si fuera un tesoro.

Ya era tarde y como al día siguiente tenía que madrugar decidió acostarse.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews

**LaBelle Evans: **Que bien he conseguido intrigarte jeje. Pues aquí lo tienes todo el capitulo para ti para que lo leas y me digas que te parece. Espero que te guste

La verdad es que la única a la que permito que se quede con mi Harry porque no me pega con casi nadie más. Muchos bss TKMMMMM

**Arima Soichiro JI: **Muchas gracias por pasarte a ponerme un mensajito . Me alegro que te parezca interesante y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Creo que podré actualizar el siguiente capitulo dentro de poco pero si me poneis mensajitos puede que lo haga antes ;)


	3. Unos ojos difíciles de olvidar

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo se me olvido decir en el capitulo anterior (conseguiré hacerlo alguna vez bien entero?) que aunque la mayor parte de los personajes no me pertenecen (desafortunadamente ¬¬U) son de Rowling otros si todos los que no hayais visto en los libros (como Aura) Y sin mas aquí la historia.**

**Capítulo 3º. Unos ojos difíciles de olvidar**

Al día siguiente se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, tenía que coger el avión a las siete.

Después de tomar una ducha cogió la ropa de los elfos domésticos la habían dejado (n/a: si se enterase Herm la mata), llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada negra, unas deportivas del mismo color y un cinturón. Tenía el pelo rubio liso y muy largo que le llevaba por debajo de la cintura, no le gustaba llevarlo suelto y se solía hacer una trenza. Siempre llevaba colgado al cuello un collar de plata que había heredado de su padre y que jamás se quitaba. Cogió su maleta y salió del colegio. Cuando llegó a la puerta vio un coche preparado parado para llevarla al aeropuerto subió en él y llegó al aeropuerto. La directora había decidido que era mejor ir a Londres por el método muggle para no llamar la atención.

Subió al avión se sentó en su asiento y se pasó todo el viaje pensando en su padre y en lo que sentía por su muerte.

Cuando llegaron a Londres sintió que ese país le iba a gustar y que pasaría más tiempo allí de lo que tenía pensado. Fue andando por el aeropuerto buscando alguien que la reconociera ya que ella no conocía a nadie en ese país y vio a un elfo doméstico que debía ser invisible para los muggles porque nadie parecía extrañarse de su presencia. Se acercó a él y le preguntó:

Te manda mi madre a buscarme.

El elfo asintió con miedo y la indicó por señas que le siguiera. La llevó a un hotel en la que la dejó sola. Allí Aura encontró una nota de su madre.

Querida hija:

El entierro de tu padre es mañana a las diez en el cementerio de los brujos. Seguro que estás muy cansada así que será mejor que duermas mañana a las nueve irá el elfo para llevarte al cementerio de los brujos. Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí o podrían sospechar, aunque sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber como actuar.

Besos de tu querida madre.

La chica no se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida. Se despertó a las ocho de la mañana y se encontró servido el desayuno. Cuando acabó de desayunar se vistió se puso una falda y una camisa negra y se hizo una trenza con un lazo negro. El elfo llegó a las nueve y ella le siguió mientras la conducía al cementerio.

Cuando llegaron el elfo chasqueó los dedos y desapareció dejando a la chica sola. Aura vio que no estaba sola había mucha gente rodeando la tumba de su padre, una familia pelirroja, un chico con el pelo negro y gafas, varias personas con pinta extraña una con el pelo rosa chicle, un hombre con un ojo azul mágico y un hombre alto con cara de enfermo, que por la ropa debían de ser aurores y una chica con el pelo castaño con sus padres que por la forma que tenían de mirarlo todo parecían muggles.

Todos parecían muy tristes pero el único que lloraba silenciosamente era el chico de gafas. Aura miró a la gente extrañada sobre todo al chico, como era posible que su padre conociese a tanta gente que le quisiese tanto teniendo en cuenta que en todos los periódicos de brujos él había salido como un asesino y que de ellos ella no conociera a nadie. Además tampoco sabía el amor que tenían todos por él después de todo ella no había recibido mucho cariño. Decidió esperar a que acabara el funeral para acercarse a la tumba pues quedaría muy extraño que una chica a la que no habían visto en la vida se acercase a dar el pésame o a rezar por él, así que lo que hizo fue buscar una tumba cercana para poder oírlo todo.

Cuando acabó el funeral todos los presentes se acercaron al chico intentando animarle. Él les pidió que le dejaran solo y ellos asintieron y se fueron diciéndole que le esperarían en el coche. El chico miró la tumba y estuvo un rato sin moverse. Cuando la rubia empezaba a preocuparse el chico suspiró y se dirigió al coche. Pasó al lado de Aura y la miró. Se miraron y la chica se perdió en los preciosos ojos verdes que en ese momento estaban rojos de las lagrimas y él se quedo hipnotizado con los ojos grises llenos de compasión y tristeza. Ese contacto un segundo pero fue el suficiente tiempo para garantizar que jamás se olvidarían. El chico siguió su camino y desapareció de la vista. La chica se acercó a la tumbas de su padre y cayó de rodillas llorando desesperadamente. Aunque no recordaba haber visto a su padre le quería muchísimo y por mucho que la gente pensara que no tenía sentimientos a parte del odio lloró de pena como jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

Se dirigió al hotel y allí estuvo el resto del día. Al día siguiente estuvo mirando su álbum de fotos hasta que recibió una carta de su madre. Al contrario que en las dos cartas anteriores en esta su madre parecía feliz y aliviada.

Mi queridísima hija:

Por fin. Él ha muerto, mi marido, ya no tendrás que volver a España, podrás quedarte aquí. Ya no está el para separarnos. Quiero que pasado mañana te vengas a vivir a casa. Mañana es el entierro a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que el de tu padre, dame fuerzas para que pueda hacer como que me da pena su muerte. Le odiaba por todo lo que me hizo, pero ahora ya no está y puedes estar conmigo y podré despreciar a tu "hermana". Te quiero tanto hija mía que no se si podré esperar tanto para verte, pero ya falta menos. Te quiero mucho.

Tu madre

Aura cogió un trozo de papel del escritorio y escribió una respuesta a su madre. No era muy larga para evitar cualquier problema.

Querida madre:

¿También ha muerto él?. La verdad es que me gusta este país, así que me parece bien quedarme. Besos.

Tu hija

Creo que me pasaré mañana a hacer una visita a mi familia. – dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, se duchó y se peinó. Se puso la misma ropa de luto que el día anterior para no desentonar en el funeral. Llegó al cementerio y decidió no dejarse ver puesto que su madre o cualquier otra persona la podía reconocer y prefería que nadie la viera. Se escondió en el bosque cercano y vio los coches que llegaban. Todos eran lujosos, y de ellos bajaban familias elegantemente vestidas y probablemente muy ricas.

Seguro que todos son amigos del difunto y no de su esposa. – pensó la chica.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Aura fue un rubio de ojos azules que bajaba de una limusina siguiendo a sus padres, se parecía mucho a su padre solo que tenía los ojos de su madre. Le parecía muy guapo pero sin embargo todavía tenía en su mente a aquellos ojos verdes. Todas las familias se dirigieron hacia la tumba y cinco minutos después apareció la limusina de Pansy y su madre. La madre puso cara de pena nada más salir de la limusina y la morena la miró con cara de odio justo antes de ponerse a llorar. El chico rubio la agarró por los hombros pero la chica seguía llorando. Aura pensó que debía de ser su novio y sintió celos. Fue de árbol en árbol sin ser vista observando el funeral hasta que volvió a encontrar a Pansy sonrió y pensó:

Por fin te he encontrado mi querida hermana.

7777777777

(Bueno visto que no me deja usar asteriscos para separar usare esto). Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review.

**LaBelle Evans: **Bueno en mi historia si que tiene una hija xD es que sin ella no tendria sentida la historia espero que este capitulo haya aclarado las dudas sobre porque es necesaria. En serio? Pues no creo conocerte la verdad es que me basé en mi misma para hacerlo pero si os parecéis también te pareces a mí xD. Aquí te traigo la actualización Espero que te guste. Muchos bss

**MishaPotter**: bueno aquí te traigo la actualización espero que esto te haya aclarado las dudas pero si tienes alguna otra no dudes en ponérmelas y yo encantada las resolveré xD . Espero que te haya gustado bss

Ahora me despido no sin antes decir que si tienen una duda o comentario no tienen mas que ponerla… Actualizo antes si los veo


	4. La historia de Aura Black

**Bueno ya vuelvo a estar aquí y tengo que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬U me da pena recordarlo xD menos los que no conocéis que si son mios aun asi puedo hacer lo que quiera con todos ellos que para eso es mi historia y no cbro por ello.**

**Capítulo 4º. La historia de Aura Black**

Al día siguiente el elfo domestico llevó a Aura a casa de su madre.

Al llegar observó la magnifica mansión, parecía un palacio. Era una enorme casa blanca con tejados en forma de cúpula todos ellos de color gris. La fachada estaba llena de ventanas decoradas con marcos blancos. Pero lo que más gustó a la chica fue el espléndido jardín. En la parte delantera había un enorme prado, rodeado de un bosque con árboles de todas las clases, con un camino de piedra atravesándole que llevaba a orillas de un estanque rodeado de flores brillantes de muchos colores.

Siguió al elfo a través del jardín pasando al lado de unas flores blancas, gardenias, las favoritas de Aura (n/a: me encanta esas flores), hasta entrar en la casa. El elfo desapareció llevándose la maleta de la rubia. La chica se quedó mirando el interior del gran hall. Era una casa realmente enorme solamente en ese hall hubiese cabido la mitad de su colegio.

Observó toda la habitación y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en una vitrina en la que vio una foto de su madre. En ese momento por la puerta entró una chica morena, ésta miró a Aura y pensando que era una criada la dio el abrigo para que se lo guardara y se fue. La rubia dejó caer el abrigo como si no le hubiera importado la equivocación de Pansy, ya tendría tiempo de ajustar cuentas con su hermana después de hablar con su madre.

Al ver que no iba nadie a buscarla la chica decidió salir al jardín pero por la parte de atrás. El jardín era mucho más bello por esa parte incluso que por la de delante, había una terraza con bancos de piedra y una fuente, desde la terraza se veía todo, los magníficos árboles y las más olorosas y preciosas flores.

Allí encontró a su madre hablando con el elfo. En cuanto la vieron el elfo desapareció asustado y su madre se acercó a abrazarla.

- Hola hija, te he echado tanto de menos, has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, aunque te pareces muchísimo a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

Aura estaba entre los brazos de su madre no dijo nada simplemente sintió el calor que ella le transmitía y por primera vez se sintió querida.

- Ven conmigo siéntate, recibiste las cartas que te que te enviábamos tu padre y yo.

- La verdad es que no, la primera que he recibido fue la tuya del otro día.

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó indignada Elisabeth – esa directora se quedaba las cartas por orden de mi marido, afortunadamente se me ocurrió que aunque no te las entregara a lo mejor las leía por lo que a la ultima la hechicé para que convenciera a quien la leyera de que te la diera. ¡La muy bruja! Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no contestases a mis cartas.

- No pasa mamá, no te preocupes, me basta con saber que papá y tú me queríais y con que me cuentes todo lo que me llevó a aquel colegio.

Su madre asintió y empezó a contárselo:

----------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------

Una noche de clara de Luna llena en los territorios de Hogswarts Elisabeth y Sirius se reunieron, la chica quería decirle algo. Nada parecía extraño muchas veces habían quedado a esas horas para hablar y verse a escondidas.

- Sirius, tengo que decirte una cosa.

- Si, mi querida Ely.

- Verás..., creo que estoy embarazada.

- Eso es genial. Al fin podremos estar juntos sin que nadie nos lo prohíba.

- No, no lo es mi amor. Mis padres no lo permitirán, ellos prometieron que me casaría con Parkinson a sus padres y preferirían que muriese antes que faltar a su promesa. Recuerda que el linaje familiar y la sangre limpia en mi casa es lo más importante.

- Yo soy de la "honorable casa de los Black". También soy de sangre limpia no hay problema por eso.

- Tú no conoces a mis padres. Además tu madre te borro de su árbol genealógico al escaparte de casa, no hay nada peor que eso para ellos excepto ser de sangre sucia.

- No te preocupes nosotros los convenceremos.

- Lo siento Sirius. No funcionará, será mejor que lo olvidemos todo. Tendré a nuestra hija y la enviaré a un lugar apartado de aquí para que nadie pueda hacerla daño. No volveremos a vernos, ni a salir, y no nos dirigiremos la palabra. Será como si no existiéramos el uno para el otro.

- Pero mi amor no me puedes pedir eso. Te quiero con toda mi alma, renunciaría a todo por ti.

- Ya lo sé Sirius, pero no quiero que tú ni mi hija sufráis, así que he decidido esto. Te daré la dirección del colegio para que la escribas y yo me casaré con Parkinson como si lo nuestro no hubiera sucedido, me entregaré a él aunque siempre te querré.

Le dio el último beso y se despidió de él para siempre.

----------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

- Cuando naciste te envié a ese colegio en España para que te dieran una educación y que estuvieras lejos de Parkinson. Me casé con él por conveniencia. Y una vez descubrí que su madre te había hechizado con una maldición, hasta que no concibiera una hija con él tu permanecerías congelada en el tiempo por eso aunque te tuve dos años antes que ha tu hermana ella es mayor que tú. Con esto la señora Parkinson conseguía que yo no me negase a su hijo y la descendencia que tanto quería para conservar su maldita sangre. Tuve una hija con él, tu hermana, Pansy Parkinson. Nunca la he querido, siempre me recordó demasiado a mi marido con ese aire de grandeza intentado siempre destacar sobre los demás, nunca conseguí olvidaros ni a tu padre ni a ti. Ahora Sirius está muerto, y mi marido también por lo que aunque no pueda estar con Sirius de nuevo, al menos puedo estar contigo mi niña y te aseguro que cuidaré de ti porque eres lo más importante de mi vida.

Aura abrazó a su madre, quería demostrarle que nada de lo que había pasado la importaba y que la quería mucho.

- Dime hija y tú que tal en aquel horrible colegio.

- Desde que recuerdo he estado en ese colegio, por lo menos ahora ya se porqué. Desde que tenía tres años he sentido curiosidad por la magia, pero en ese colegio no te empiezan a enseñar magia útil hasta que no tienes once años, las profesoras pensaron que era demasiado pequeña como para ponerme a estudiar así que aprendí a leer por mi cuenta.

Con cuatro años me colaba en la biblioteca a escondidas para leer libros de historia de la magia y hechizos.

A los cinco las profesoras pensaron que las que teníamos esa edad podíamos empezar a aprender cosas básicas y hechizos sencillos que podríamos hacer sin varita, para entonces yo tenía una gran ventaja en conocimientos de hechizos. Siempre fui una alumna muy aventajada, tanto que incluso solo con ver un hechizo enseguida memorizaba los movimientos necesarios para ejecutarlo y podía repetirlo, claro que sin una varita para poder canalizar el poder me era imposible hacer ciertos hechizos.

Pero por fin años seis años recibí una varita que solo servía para el recinto de la escuela, te dan la tuya definitiva cuando te gradúas en séptimo, claro que me daba lo mismo no poder usarla fuera, después de todo no nos dejaban salir del ambiente de la escuela. Ese año decidí observar a las alumnas mayores y aprendí todos los hechizos que pude, pero me forcé no solo a hacerlos con la varita sino que los hice también sin ella no quería depender todo el rato de mi varita.

Conseguí aprender a salir del colegio y me puse a estudiar en una escuela muggle, – Eso debe de haberlo sacado de su padre, pensó Elisabeth sonriendo –, por las mañanas iba a mi escuela y por las tardes me escapaba. Nunca tuve muchas amigas, tampoco es que las buscase mucho, pero como no tenía tiempo y muchas pensaban que estaba loca me tenían miedo y no querían acercarse a mí. Aprendí bastantes hechizos en poco tiempo.

A los diez años me ascendieron, porque consideraron que ya estaba preparada, y empecé a estudiar primero. Siempre hay que tener once años para empezar, los que no los han cumplido cuando empiece el curso tienen que esperar un año pero a mi me dejaron entrar antes porque vieron que tenía un gran nivel. Saqué muy buenas notas en los exámenes de todos los cursos.

El año pasado hice el quinto año y los T.I.M.O.S aún no he recibido las notas. La directora me quitó la varita al salir del colegio pero puedo hacer cualquier hechizo ya que practique muchísimo la realización de hechizos sin varita, lo que pasa es que todavía no los hago igual de potentes que con una varita, pero puedo defenderme bastante bien y tiene sus ventajas puesto que puedo usar hechizos fuera del colegio siendo menor y sin ser detectada.

- No te preocupes hija no tendrás que volver a ese horrible colegio, voy a enviar una carta pidiendo que te envíen todas tus cosas, las cartas que te enviamos tu padre y yo y que te han quitado y diciendo que te cambias de colegio, irás a Hogwarts con tu hermana, al colegio en el que yo estudié. Seguro que allí haces un montón de amigos y podrás venir todos los veranos aquí.

- Gracias mamá seguro que me gusta estar en ese colegio.

- Estarás cansada, ven conmigo.

Elisabeth la dio un beso y la acompañó hasta su nueva habitación.

777777777

Bueno espero que les guste…

**MishaPotter: **pues me alegro un montón de que ya lo entendieses todo xD si la verdad es que dejar sin decir quien era la chica y que relación tenia con Pansy ya que el segundo capitulo parecía otra historia que no tenia nada que ver pero luego ya en el tercero se descubre la relación que tienen xD. Sé que los capitulos son cortos y lo siento pero tengo escritos muchos y ya no puedo cambiarlos pero luego se van haciendo mas largos… los primeros de todas formas son muy cortitos pero si me pones reviews lo actualizo antes. Es genial que sigas leyendo el ff entonces todo para ti este capitulo y pronto pondré mas. Muchos bss TKMMMMMMMM

**LaBelle Evans:** no pasa nada me alegro de que te hayas pasado por aquí . Pues vaya cuando consigo que misha se entere de que va la historia y no tenga dudas ahora eres tú la que las tiene… Bueno no tienes más que preguntar y yo respondo a lo que quiera. Entonces me alegro casi de que tengas dudas así se que estarás pendiente del ff jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que soy de ciencias porque no se me da escribir xD. Si la verdad es que le pega mucho no me pega nada con herí que es para ron o sino para draquito y a ginny bueno pues no la aguanto mucho xD. Claro que quiero xD me pase por tu ff y te puse un review me encantó la historia es muy original y Aidan es mi ídolo xD me cae genial. Espero que te sigas pasando por aquí. Muchos bss TKMMMMM

**Espero que más gente se anime a pasarse y pongan reviews que me hacen mucha ilusion y hacen que actualice mas rapido y por si tienen alguna duda o comentario tambien que yo resuelvo lo que sea .**


	5. El Diario de Elisabeth Oraá

**Bueno visto que ayer me pusieron dos reviews y que si estos dos capítulos (4&5) son un poco de relleno para que conozcáis a los personajes que me pertenecen pues hoy también actualizo.**

**Capítulo 5º. El Diario de Elisabeth Oraá**

Llegaron a una puerta cerrada. Su madre sacó una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello y la abrió. La habitación era maravillosa despedía magia. Era muy grande y espaciosa con una enorme cama en la que hubieran cabido diez personas, con cortinas de color rojo y las sábanas y la colcha de color blanco. Dos grandes mesillas blancas a los lados con lamparitas de noche. Un gran armario ropero, una mesa escritorio perfectamente ordenada. Estanterías llenas de libros distintos la mayoría muy antiguos y desgastados. En el suelo había una gran alfombra blanca, en la parte del suelo que no esta cubierta se podía ver un magnífico suelo de madera y la habitación estaba iluminada gracias a las enormes arañas que había en el techo.

- Esta será tu habitación hija, la verdad es que no la ha utilizado nadie desde hace tiempo yo fui la ultima que la use cuando iba a Hogswarts y no he dejado a nadie que entre en él desde entonces ni siquiera cuando mi marido insistió en que Pansy debería usarla. Pero por fin ha llegado la única persona digna de hacerlo tú Aura. – la rubia miraba todo el cuarto observándolo con detenimiento –. Prepárate para la cena y baja seguro que a tu hermana le hace mucha ilusión verte.

Después de aquella ironía su madre la dejó sola en el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Aura no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo era una habitación magnífica llena de libros y objetos mágicos. Fue hacia las estanterías y al pisar una de las tablas del suelo de madera notó que sonaba a hueco. Se arrodilló y levantó la tabla, allí encontró una cajita, la sacó y volvió a tapar el escondite. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja, en ella encontró un librito, varias plumas y un tintero con tinta de color morado. Sacó el librito y dejo la cajita en una de las mesillas. Era un libro viejo y parecía que no lo habían usado durante bastante tiempo. Decidió ver que contenía así que lo abrió y lo empezó a leer.

En la primera página escrito en letras grandes ponía "Diario de Elisabeth Oraá", ese debía ser el apellido de soltera de su madre, un diario de cuando era más joven antes de casarse. Aura dudó unos instantes, no sabía si debía leerlo pero tras pensarlo decidió hacerlo, pues se moría de ganas de saber algo más sobre su madre.

"Hola me llamo Elisabeth Oraá, pero la mayoría de la gente me llama Ely. He decidido escribir este diario para desahogarme, tengo muchas dudas y no se las puedo contar a nadie, ya no me fío de la gente ni siquiera de la que ha fingido ser mi amiga durante mucho tiempo. Incluso menos todavía de esas. Confío que esto me sirva para tomar una decisión que marcará mi vida para siempre, espero saber elegir bien…

Cuando llegué a Hogswarts empezó la ceremonia de las casas mi casa es Slytherin, la verdad es que a mi me daba igual la casa en la que me tocara, pero a mis padres si que les importaba, si hubiera en otra casa se habrían enfadado conmigo y lo mas probable sería que me dejaran de considerar hija suya, claro que ahora en mi séptimo año considero que quizá eso hubiera sido mucho mejor para mí. Parece que los de primero su juntan en grupitos cuando entran en una casa se sienten débiles siendo pequeños y necesitan a alguien a su lado que les ayude, yo no tuve ese problema mi mejor amiga, o eso creía, Penélope entró en la misma casa que yo. Las clases no estaban nada mal, aunque los profesores son muy estrictos, y mandan un montón de deberes, afortunadamente se me da bien la magia, aunque no mucho acatar órdenes. Había un grupo de chicos en Gryffindor son cuatro James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y un chico con cara de rata que no sabía como se llamaba claro está que no preste mucha atención para enterarme. Son muy simpáticos la pena es que no nos podamos llevar bien con ellos ya que son de la casa rival. James y Sirius se pasan el día molestando a los slytherin pero no me importa, conmigo no se meten, además me gustan algunas de sus bromas siempre son muy divertidas. Incluso un día Sirius me dedicó una de ellas.

Jamás olvidaré aquello.

- "Para la chica más bonita de Slytherin". – dijo después de guiñarme un ojo y salir corriendo de la clase en la que estábamos.

El primer curso pasó muy deprisa ni siquiera me dio tiempo a disfrutarlo.

El segundo empezó, la vuelta al colegio, ver como han cambiado las personas, ver a Sirius, cuando pensé esto no me lo podía creer, yo Ely una Slytherin enamorada de un Gryffindor, pero ya no podía hacer nada había pasado. Decidí llevarme bien con la pandilla para poder pasar más tiempo con él y aunque yo era slytherin me aceptaron, les ayude en todo incluso ayudé en algunas de sus bromas, me lo pasé genial con ellos, me convertí en un merodeador. Siempre ha estado muy mal vista esa amistad así que no me incluían cuando cargaban con la culpa, de esta manera aunque participaba en las bromas jamás cargué con las consecuencias. Martirizaban a un chico de mi casa, Snape, estaba completamente obsesionado con las artes oscuras, hasta para ser un Slytherin y eso le hacía parecer un poco rarito. Las chicas de Gryffindor que sabían que salía con ellos no me aceptaban del todo sobre todo a las que le gustaba Sirius y tampoco Lily, pero no me importaba yo podía estar con él y auque no pudiera ser su novia sería su amiga.

En tercero la rutina era la misma de todas las noches quedábamos para pensar o hacer bromas y divertirnos. Hacíamos rabiar a todos los estudiantes y profesores. A mí se me ocurrió una idea para poder merodear en las noches por los pasillos sin ser descubiertos por algún profesor o algún prefecto de guardia así que conseguí una autorización para investigar en la sección prohibida de los libros y encontré justo lo que necesitaba un libro para hacer un mapa en el que localizar a las personas. Memoricé las páginas del libro ya que si lo sacaba de la biblioteca hubiera parecido demasiado sospechoso y con ayuda de los chicos hicimos el mapa. Lástima que Filch lo confiscara unos años más tarde, claro que seguro que no permanece en ese sitio durante mucho tiempo. Con los conjuros que le hicimos seguro que se las ingenia para que alguien igual de revoltoso que nosotros lo encuentre.

En cuarto descubrimos el secreto de Lupin claro que ya suponíamos algo cuando lo averiguamos, todos menos Peter claro. Lupin era un hombre lobo. Así que decidimos ayudarlo nunca dejaríamos a un compañero en la estacada ni siquiera a Peter, por lo que investigamos sobre los hombre lobo y descubrimos que siendo animales no nos intentaría morder tanto como si fuésemos personas. Cada uno eligió el animal en que quería transformarse y después de varios meses de estudiar y trabajar mucho nos hicimos animagos. James eligió un ciervo, Sirius un perro negro, Peter una rata y yo una pantera negra. La verdad es que los animales encajaban bastante bien con nuestras personalidades, sobre todo la de Peter. Las noches de Luna llena íbamos a la casa de los gritos con Lupin para hacerle compañía y así estaba mucho más calmado y no se ponía tan agresivo como cuando estaba solo. Con aquella forma incluso a veces nos atrevíamos a salir a los terrenos de Hogswarts y al bosque prohibido para explorarlos afortunadamente no nos encontramos con ningún alumno que pudiera correr peligro al estar Remus con su forma de hombre lobo.

En quinto empezó mi problema por fin Sirius se decidió a pedirme que saliese con él. Accedí encantada llevaba esperándolo casi cuatro años no podía decirle que no. Era la chica más feliz del mundo aunque no podía verle muy a menudo porque estaba muy mal visto un romance entre dos personas de casas tan distintas. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que me beso fue una noche de Luna llena que volvíamos a nuestras casas después de haber ayudado a Remus, cuando me disponía a girar para irme a mi casa después de haberme despedido de ellos, cuando James se llevó a Peter para dejarnos solos, yo me estaba girando para irme cuando me agarró del brazo me acercó a él me cogió por la cintura y me beso en los labios. Fue un beso precioso que hizo que me derritiera. Desde entonces no pude dejar de pensar en verle y estar con él y los chicos, aunque a los demás alumnos no les pareciera bien. James y Remus estaban encantados de que saliésemos juntos a los dos les parecía que hacíamos muy buena pareja, claro que James tenía a una pelirroja en su mente a la que trataba de conseguir desesperadamente haciéndose el chulo para que ella se fijara en él, y aunque ella también lo amaba no se atrevía a confesarlo ya que no soportaba la chulería de James.

En sexto Penélope se enteró de mi romance con Sirius e intentó convencerme de que cortara con él con la excusa de que si mis padres se enteraban se enfadarían mucho y nos podrían hacer algo. Además se encargó de recordarme que llevaba varios años prometida con Parkinson. Pensé que como Sirius también era de sangre limpia no habría problemas, hasta que se fugo de casa, su madre ya no le considera un Black así que mis padres no llegarán a aceptarlo. ¡YO NO QUIERO A PARKINSON! ¡NO QUIERO PASARME CON ÉL TODA LA VIDA! y aunque me obliguen no olvidaré esos ojos que siempre guardará mi corazón y mi hija tendrá esos ojos aunque sea lo último que haga. Se que por más que lo niegue Penélope ama a Sirius, por eso me hace esto, estoy segura de que encontrará la manera de que mis padres se enteren de lo nuestro. Tengo miedo de que se vengue de mí ya no confío en ella, solo me siento segura en Gryffindor, Slytherin es una cárcel quiero salir de aquí ya no aguanto más, ni siquiera voy por las noches a dormir.

¡LA MUY ZORRA! Como la odio. Penélope se ha acostado con Parkinson se que eso no es muy difícil y eso no me importa, el problema es que le ha convencido para que les cuente a mis padres lo mío con Sirius. Me han prohibido verle, a él no se lo he dicho ya no me importa lo que digan mis padres y no me convencerán para que deje a mi Sirius.

En séptimo empezó mi gran problema y la razón por la que escribí este diario para desahogarme y poder tomar una decisión de una maldita vez. James me pidió ayuda para conquistar a Lily y aunque no fue nada fácil gracias a la ayuda de toda la pandilla y a un cambio radical en la actitud de James por fin se hicieron novios. Pero mis problemas seguían y fueron peores cuando me quedé embarazada de Sirius. La madre de Parkinson me amenazó y lo que fue aún peor amenazó a mí bebé, lo más probable es que le pase algo malo si no me caso con él. Con tantas presiones no consigo ser fuerte así es que lo más probable es que esta noche tenga que dejar a Sirius aunque se me parta el corazón. Pero da igual lo que pase porque siempre tendrá mi corazón..."

El diario no estaba acabado había un manchón de tinta como si la hubieran sorprendido escribiendo y lo hubiera derramado. Aura pensó que lo que seguiría a aquello sería lo que su madre la había contado en el jardín. La rubia se enfadó mucho como le habían podido hacer esto a Elysabeth entre todos la habían amargado la vida separándola de las personas a las que más quería, incluso habían sido las personas en las que más confiaba.

- Pero esto no va a quedar así. – Pensó la chica –, si no me puedo vengar directamente de las personas que la hicieron esto lo haré de las personas a las que más quisieron. Creo que me encargaré de mi hermanita.

777777777777

Espero que les guste jeje pongan reviews y ya ven que actualizo pronto

**LaBelle Evans: **muchas gracias xD que rápido pusiste el review. Si bueno cree que esta embarazada y si la verdad es que esta segura de que e niña no es un error sabe que va a ser niña pero eso aun no se revela tardará bastante en salir porque ella esta segura de que va a ser una niña. Bueno si la duda se va quitando es bueno pero espero que no te deje de interesar. Si a Ginny no hay quien la aguante mucho y Draco y Herm me pegan mucho. Bueno la verdad es que actualice pronto no? Hace unas horitas que me levante y ahora consigo el ordenador que antes estaba mi hermano. Muchos bss TKMMMMMM

**MishaPotter**: muy bien tu pusiste el review y yo actualizo jeje, Suficiente aceite? Si lamentablemente estos dos capítulos son un poco de relleno para conocer a los personajes ¬¬U por eso actualice antes. Si es algo mejor que Herms pero siendo la hija de Sirius es normal no?. No me demore mucho verdad? No sé no sé no voy a adelantar nada porque las apariencias engañan y aunque Aura parezca mala puede que… Bueno no voy a adelantar nada xD. Muchos bss TKMMMMMMM

**Para cualquier cosa dejen reviews ya saben además si los ponen ya ven que actualizo pronto.**


	6. El encuentro

**Bueno siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que me fui de vacaciones después de poner el segundo capitulo y acabo de regresar pero ya sin enrollarme mucho les pongo el capitulo. **

**Como pueden ver los personajes no son míos sino Harry acabaría saliendo con un Slytherin….**

**Capítulo 6º. El encuentro**

Aura ya tenía sus planes, así que decidió volver a esconder el diario de Elisabeth, no quería que su madre se enterase de que lo había leído. Guardó el librito en la caja y lo metió debajo de la tabla de nuevo. En el reloj de pared de la casa dieron las siete y media de la tarde, la rubia pensó que era muy tarde y se preparó para la cena. Se había puesto una camisa blanca, una minifalda negra, unos zapatos a juego y se había vuelto a hacer su trenza hasta cintura. Cuando estaba lista decidió bajar, y a la salida de su cuarto se encontró con el elfo domestico.

- Señorita Aura, su madre me pidió que la enseñara la casa, e insistió bastante en el cuarto de su hermana.

- Está bien. – pensó que Elysabeth buscaba un enfrentamiento entre las hermanas.

El elfo la guió por la casa enseñándola las habitaciones y los salones hasta llegar al cuarto de Pansy. En ese momento la morena estaba saliendo de su cuarto y al verlos no se dignó a hablarles, simplemente habló para si misma en voz alta para que se la oyera bien.

- Lo que nos faltaba, cada vez el servicio nuevo es más joven y va vestido de una forma. Creo que la pediré a mi madre, – dijo mientras ponía cara de asco al mencionarla. – que me deje a la nueva criada a mí para meterla en cintura.

- Por cierto, – dijo dirigiéndose a Aura. – necesito que limpies el polvo de mi cuarto no quiero que haya ni una mota cuando vuelva.

Después de decir esto giró y se dirigió hacia el comedor para la cena. El elfo no se había atrevido a decirle nada ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirarla, sin embargo Aura no se había molestado nada por lo que le había dicho, al contrario parecía divertida con todo eso y la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al pensar en la cara que pondría Pansy al enterarse de toda la verdad. Disimuladamente echó un vistazo a la habitación de la morena, no se parecía en nada a la de la rubia aunque todas las habitaciones de la casa eran espléndidas aquella era un tanto más pequeña y no tenía ni punto de comparación con la de ella. Los colores más llamativos eran plateados y verdes y en vez de tener objetos mágicos, cosas interesantes y libros raros, lo que tenía era objetos típicos de una habitación muggle con ropa y posters de chicos, aunque también había alguna cosa mágica con pinta siniestra o asquerosa.

La chica siguió al elfo hasta llegar al comedor en el que ya estaban esperando su madre y su hermana. Era una habitación muy grande con una mesa redonda en el medio rodeada de sillas y pegadas a las paredes se encontraban varias vidrieras en las que se podía ver distintas vajillas y candelabros. La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco, había platos del mismo color con adornos dorados y copas de cristal. Aunque solo iban a cenar tres personas la mesa estaba puesta al menos para veinte. En el medio de la mesa había un gran centro de flores, gardenias y lirios, e iluminando la mesa unas grandes arañas.

Aura se sentó a la mesa y Pansy se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, como podía una chica del servicio, a parte de ir así vestida, sentarse con ellas a la mesa como si tuviese derecho a compartir mesa con las señoras de la casa. Aquello era intolerable como se había atrevido. La rubia inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia su madre y ésta la sonrió con dulzura. Aquello llegó demasiado lejos, la morena no pudo soportarlo más y chilló:

- Madre, que hace una chica del servicio sentada en la mesa con nosotras. Y encima tú lo toleras como si no pasara nada.

Elisabeth se empezó a reír y Aura sonrió sin mirarla.

- Pansy querida, – dijo su madre con ironía. – tengo el placer de presentarte a tu hermana, Aurora Black.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!.

- Ya lo has oído soy tu hermanita.

- Además va a dormir en mi antiguo cuarto.

- ¿En el cuarto en el que no se puede entrar? ¿En el que no me dejaste dormir cuando nací?

- Sí hija sí.

- Un segundo, ¿Black, ¿La hija de Sirius Black?.

Su madre asintió.

- ¡¡¡Ohhhhhh, como pudiste, con ese, – dijo poniendo cara de asco. – y papá.

- ¡Oye! No hables así de mi padre. Yo no me meto con el tuyo.

- Esto es el colmo. No os aguanto. Esto es lo peor que me podía pasar.

- Bueno, ya está bien, – gritó su madre. – se acabó a partir de ahora Aura vivirá aquí, se acabó la discusión vamos a cenar tranquilas.

Pansy estaba enfadadísima se acababa de enterar de que tenía una hermana, no le gustaba nada que no se lo hubieran contado antes y que no la hubieran preguntado para traerla a vivir allí. Además la actitud de su madre demostraba que quería más a la rubia.

Aún no acababa de asimilar aquello, ¿qué había pasado, ¿sería todo eso una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría?

En cuanto acabó la cena Pansy salió corriendo sin mirar a nadie. Llevaba la mirada perdida quería encerrarse en su cuarto para pensar en todo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, sacó su diario y empezó a escribir para desahogarse.

"_Esto es increíble, como me ha podido pasar a mí. A la reina de Slytherin, resulta que acabo de enterarme de que tengo una hermana a la que mi madre quiere más que a mí. Esto es horrible ya no se si esto es una mala pesadilla de la que quiero despertar, no quiero seguir aquí, quiero huir. Mi madre engañó a mi padre con, me da asco hasta pensarlo, con Sirius Black y ahora que mi pobre padre ha muerto se trae a su hijita a aquí. No me puedo quejar, ahora yo soy la mala, dejaré de ser la princesa de la casa por su culpa. Pero no me dejaré quitar el puesto un Parkinson nunca se rinde. Seguiré con mi vida de siempre como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguro que solo la tengo que soportar durante estas vacaciones, pero mientras esté en el colegio ella irá al suyo y no la tendré que ver, luego creo que en los siguientes veranos le pediré a Draco que me deje ir a vivir a su casa, así aparte de librarme de ella podré estar más con él. Hay que calmarse y actuar como si no pasase nada. Seré la chica más buena que se haya visto nunca intentaré no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con ellas y no pasará nada."_

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review que son los que me motivan para escribir y seguir subiendo capítulos.**

**LaBelle Evans: **hola que tal? No te preocupes como ves yo también me fui de viaje y hasta hoy no regrese pero aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Pues me alegro de que te lo parezca la verdad es que si empezase directamente con la trama sin contar nada de esto creo que no se entendería mucho la historia aunque con una simple mención de las vidas hubiera servido una amiga que lee el ff en otro foro me dijo que tendría que presentar bien a los personajes que no se conocen por los libros por eso los capítulos 4 y 5.

Si se pondrá muy fea cada fastidiará a la otra de todas las formas posibles pero tendrán algún remordimiento… Mejor me callo que sino te cuento la historia xD. Muchas gracias espero que este también te guste. Muchos bss TKMMMMMM

**Misha Potter: **no te preocupes yo tampoco me pude pasar hasta ahora xD tardé un montón en actualizar. No pasa nada dentro de poco empezará mi encierro en el instituto y ya no habrá tiempo para actualizar tan pronto pero prometo no abandonarlo si me dejas reviews. Bueno recién llego y es lo primero que hago actualizar asi que no te puedes quejar xD. Muchas gracias espero que este también te guste. Muchos bss TKMMMMMM

**Para cualquier duda, amenaza (eso espero que no xD) o sugerencia un review porfi.**


	7. El secreto más oculto de Pansy

**Sí realmente fue un capítulo corto pero en el Word ocupaba más ¬¬U. Para compensarlo actualizo pronto.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (menos algunas noches que me dedico a usar a Harry y a Draco para digamos… bueno imaginaos…)**

**Capítulo 7º. El secreto más oculto de Pansy**

Los días siguientes pasaron como si nada. Aura se dedicaba a explorar la casa encontrando lugares secretos, en su cuarto aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre hechizos, aunque su sitio favorito de toda la mansión era el jardín. Se pasaba muchas tardes sentada junto al lago viendo a las carpas y a los cisnes.

Elisabeth prefería dejarlas solas, no tenía ganas de estar con Pansy, la verdad es que nunca la había querido y no soportaba estar mucho con ella, o por lo menos es lo que se decía así misma echando toda la culpa de su marido sobre ella. Aparte prefirió dejar espacio a la rubia para que se fuera acostumbrando a su nueva vida poco a poco.

Pansy hacía como si no estuviesen ninguna de las dos, era como si viviese ella sola en la casa. No salía mucho de su cuarto, era su refugio después de todo lo que había pasado.

En la cena de esa tarde Elisabeth preguntó a Aura sobre el funeral de Sirius, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo e intentando hacerlo pero no lo hizo por respeto al dolor de la chica y porque aún no había aceptado del todo la muerte de su amado. Aura se retorció las manos moviéndolas nerviosamente, le dolía mucho recordar a su padre aunque no se acordaba de haber estado con él o haberlo conocido le quería muchísimo. Prefería no tener que contarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo después de todo era su madre quien se lo pedía y además no había podido ir al cementerio a despedirse. Aura le contó a su madre lo que había pasado:

- Había un montón de gente en el funeral, varios adultos una chica con el pelo rosa chicle, un hombre con un ojo mágico, otro hombre con cara de enfermo y la túnica muy estropeada, un matrimonio pelirrojo, un matrimonio muggle, una señora mayor y escondido como si no quisiera que le vieran allí había un hombre con el pelo grasiento. Además había varios chicos jóvenes, creo que eran alumnos de Hogswarts.

La única que podría confirmar si eran de Hogswarts era Pansy, pero esta estaba comiendo sin mirarlas y aunque parecía que no estaba escuchando la conversación si que lo hacía. La rubia seguía contando lo que había pasado pero omitió la parte del relato en la que lloraba, no quería mostrarse débil delante de su hermana. Se saltó esa parte y siguió describiendo a los chicos.

- Había una chica con el pelo castaño la hija de los muggles, siete chicos con el pelo rojo hijos del matrimonio pelirrojo, un chico moreno nieto de la señora mayor, una chica con el pelo rubio y la mirada perdida y un chico con el pelo moreno revuelto y los ojos verdes.

Al oír la descripción de aquel chico Pansy levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa aunque rápidamente volvió a bajarlos disimulando. Aunque solo fue un segundo fue lo suficiente como para que Aura se diese cuenta. Claro que ella más precavida no se dejó llevar por el impulso, así que siguió hablando como si no se hubiera enterado.

La morena se fue corriendo a su cuarto al acabar la cena y aunque trataba de disimularlo se la veía visiblemente nerviosa. Al entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta pon fin pudo ponerse un poco más tranquila. Miró todos los rincones de su cuarto comprobando que no había nadie. Se sentó en la cama, sacó de su mesilla el diario y escribió:

"_Ha sido horrible, todo ha empezado esta tarde en la cena. Creo que no han llegado a darse cuenta pero no estoy segura. Mi madre le pidió a mi hermana que le contara lo que había pasado en el funeral de su padre. Aún me cuesta hablar de mi hermana. Todo iba bien yo me mostraba indiferente de la conversación, no me importaba lo que decían. Empezó a describir a las personas que había en el cementerio por si mi madre reconocía a alguno, como no estaban unos aurores amigos suyos como los profesores Lupin y Moody, la sangre sucia con sus padres y como diría Draco los pobretones. Pero cuando mencionó al chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, no pude evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarla sorprendida. Espero haber pasado desapercibida. Por la descripción que dio tiene que ser él, el chico del pelo revuelto de Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Mi amado Harry no me puedo creer que ella lo haya visto, con solo pensarlo se me revuelven las tripas, mi hermana conociendo a mi amado. Si ha conseguido fijarse tanto en él como para ver sus ojos es que se ha acercado muchísimo. No lo puedo permitir. Mi querido diario sabes perfectamente que desde que entre en Hogswarts Harry me gustó y te conté todo lo que sentía por él y como iba aumentando mientras pasaba el tiempo en el colegio. Lamentablemente mi padre prometió a los Malfoy que me casaría con Draco cuando nací y no puedo fallar a una promesa de mi padre. Llevo siete años, cinco de ellos en Hogswarts, siendo su novia, siempre he estado muy unida a él porque me gustaba, y durante dos años no he pensado en otra cosa. Además es guapísimo y todas las chicas del colegio están locas por él y desean que sea suyo, así que me encanta poder mirarlas por encima del hombro mientras voy a su lado. Pero cuando le conocí a él en Hogswarts me paralicé, me enamoré de Harry nada más verlo, sus ojos me hipnotizaron. Fue una pena que le tocase en Gryffindor y a mí en la casa rival. Y aún fue peor cuando rechazó ser amigo de Draco, si hubiera aceptado habríamos sido amigos y a lo mejor algo más sin que Draco lo supiera, si él lo puede hacer con otras, por qué yo no. Cuando rechazó esa amistad sentí pena, pero mi amor no se apagó. Al contrario se hizo más apetecible salir con el enemigo de mi prometido. Draco no se contentó con el rechazo y lleva estos cinco años metiéndose e insultando a Harry y sus amigos. No soy lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder contradecirle, me dolía meterme con él así que todos estos años he preferido meterme con la sangre sucia. Cuando en cuarto salieron tantos artículos asquerosos en los que quedaba tan mal, sentí un odio inmenso hacia la periodista, pero fue aún peor cuando sacó un articulo diciendo que la sangre sucia se había enrollado con él, casi la mato, afortunadamente conseguí controlarme y no hice nada fuera de lo normal con lo que la gente pudiera sospechar o descubrir algo y me sentí muy aliviada cuando se desmintió toda la historia._

_La verdad es que este siempre ha sido mi secreto mejor guardado no lo sabe nadie, Draco no sospecha nada, y nunca lo sabrá o será mi ruina. Esto siempre será un amor oculto del que nadie sabrá nada y menos él hasta que lo consiga. He decidido que este año haré algo para que Harry se fije más en mí aunque sea meterme algo menos con sus amigos o detener a Draco cuando vaya a hacerles algo, se que no se puede resistirse si se lo pido bien. Amo a mi niño de los ojos verdes y siempre lo haré."_

**Hasta aquí el capitulo si lo sé vuelve a ser corto pero ya saben si me dejan reviews actualizo pronto. Espero que les guste.**

**LaBelle Evans: **sí como ya dije es cortito pero ya tengo escritos los primeros y no puedo hacer nada más tarde empiezan a ser más largos. La verdad es que sí Pansy es toda una Slytherin jeje lo lleva en su sangre xD. En breve entrará Harry jeje pero en este capítulo bueno digamos que se rebela lo que siente Pansy. Muchos bss TKMMMMMM espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que me dejes reviews.

**Misha Potter: **si sé que es muy cortito pero ya dije que tenía escritos unos cuantos y que dentro de unos cuantos empezarán a ser más largos pero que de momento son cortitos pero ya ves en cuanto poneís un par de reviews (tampoco pido muchos no?) actualizo. Te prometo que aunque aún faltan algunos cuando lleguemos serán más largos es que ya los tengo escritos y no puedo hacer nada… Muchos bss TKMMMMMM

**El siguiente capítulo es la tan esperada apuesta de Pansy si quieren leerlo ya saben reviews y actualizo antes. **


	8. La apuesta de Pansy

**Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo realmente me costó porque la página no me deja entrar la mitad de los días o si me deja por las mañanas no me deja por las tardes o así ayer no puede entrar en todo el día. Pero hoy aprovechando que me deja un ratito aquí estoy. Ya sabéis todo lo que no es de Rowling es mío pero el resto desafortunadamente la pertenece y por eso no gano nada ¬¬U.**

**Capítulo 8º. La apuesta de Pansy**

**- **No creo que eso vaya a pasar. – dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Pansy se asustó y pegó un salto en la cama. Cerró el diario y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesilla. Luego miró hacia donde provenía la voz. La chica entró y miró a Pansy. Era Aura estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sonriendo, era la postura que adoptaba cuando quería poner nervioso a alguien.

Miraba a la chica divertida con cara de satisfacción. La morena miraba a la rubia con cara de miedo, aunque poco a poco se fue calmando y respirando un poco más tranquila. Cuando por fin recuperó el habla pudo decir:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Y..., ¿por qué has dicho eso?

Aura volvió a sonreír y dijo como si fuera una inocente niña pequeña:

- Bueno verás, mi querida hermanita, te vi muy nerviosa en la cena y quería saber si estabas bien. Y en cuanto a lo que dije tú sabrás, eras la que estaba escribiendo en el diario.

Pansy puso cara de preocupación y duda, no estaba segura de que la rubia dijera la verdad y que supiera lo que había estado escribiendo en el diario.

- Qué ya te has aclarado o sigues sin creerme.

La morena estaba cada vez más asustada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú sabrás quién es tu amado, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Soy bruja, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero se supone que no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio.

- Yo sí, puedo hacerlo sin ser detectada y sin varita.

- Ahora qué recuerdo, yo también sabía hacerlo, pero no con hechizos tan difíciles como leer la mente a alguien y ya no me acuerdo de cómo se hacía.

- Falta de práctica, dependes de tu varita para todo.

- Así que… ¿me has leído el pensamiento todo este tiempo?

- La verdad es que no me ha hecho falta esforzarme mucho para hacerlo, cuando has oído la descripción de ese chico, tu cerebro se ha puesto a chillar pensando en él, no me hubiera extrañado que te hubiera oído hasta un muggle.

Pansy no aguantaba más su hermana lo sabía todo, no sabía que hacer, como hacer que lo olvidara, con la varita quizás, hubieran podido expulsarla de Hogwarts por eso y no se lo podía permitir. Aún así pensó en aquello como una posible solución, en el último caso...

- No creo que usar tu varita te vaya a ayudar y lo estás volviendo a hacer, tu mente vuelve a gritar, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

- ¡¡¡No entres en mi mente!

- Es qué no lo puedo resistir, gritas tanto, me estás levantando dolor de cabeza.

Pansy pensó Te jodes pero no lo dijo en alto, no se atrevía.

- Así que el chico de ojos verdes se llama Harry Potter. ¿El famoso Harry Potter? No hace falta que contestes y me vuelvas a gritar, te oigo más alto de lo que quisiera. Y el rubio Draco, muy interesante.

Pansy tragó saliva, también conocía a Draco.

- Si te he entendido bien estás prometida con Draco pero amas a otro. No, no, no, no... eso no está bien. – dijo mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con el dedo.

La morena la miraba con cara de odio.

- Creo que me gustaría que esto se supiera si alguien se llegara a enterar, sería horrible. Creo que habría gente a la que le encantaría verte arruinada.

- Entre ellos a ti, ¿no?

- ¿A mí, pero cómo puedes pensar eso de tu hermanita. Yo no sería capaz de decírselo a nadie. No, no, no...yo soy muy buena.

- ¿Entonces?

- Muy bien te propongo un juego ¿que te parece, bueno en realidad es una pequeña apuesta.

La morena dudó un momento pero al final respondió.

- Te escucho.

Aura sonrió.

- Está bien que te parece si apostamos por ver quién consigue antes a Harry, después de todo tú le "amas" y a mí me parece guapo.

Pansy se estaba poniendo roja, que a la rubia le gustase Harry no le parecía nada bien. Cómo se atrevía.

- A ti ya te conoce y no te preocupes que yo se como hacerme conocer.

- Eso no vale a mí no me soporta.

- Ese es tu problema hermanita, si le amabas no haberle tratado tan mal, además seguro que lo haces cambiar de opinión sabes usar tus armas de mujer, algo que seguro pueden atestiguar todos los chicos de su casa.

La morena se mordía el labio, aún así consiguió calmarse y decir.

- Deja eso y dime que vamos a hacer.

- Verás una de las dos tiene que salir con Harry, la que lo consiga primero ganará la apuesta.

- Bueno pero habrá que poner algunas condiciones.

- Sí por supuesto, yo tengo alguna, haremos que no somos hermanas en el colegio, no nos conocemos ni hablaremos más de lo que se a necesario, no se puede usar magia, ninguna poción o hechizo para convencerle de que se enamore de nosotras. No se podrá enterar nadie en ningún momento de que hay una apuesta. Una vez conseguido el objetivo, no se podrá romper con el chico, hay que salir al menos una semana con él y hacer que demuestre delante de todo el colegio que sois novios.

- Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

- No te preocupes por Draco le haré un conjuro si ganas para que lo olvide todo.

- ¿Y que gano yo a cambio?

- Si ganas cumplirás tu sueño de estar con tu amado.

- ¿Por qué crees que voy a aceptar?

- Si no lo haces todo el colegio se enterará de tu secretito, sobre todo tu prometido.

- Eso es chantaje.

- Desde mi punto de vista es un juego para pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Está bien acepto el juego. – dijo Pansy sonriendo por primera vez, ya se había calmado y no pensaba tan acelerada. – Pero con una condición que te vayas de esta casa el resto del verano. – pensó que así seguro que no lo hacía no se atrevería a dejar a su madre.

- Así que te quieres librar de mí, me parece bien, es justo, tu aceptas mis condiciones y yo las tuyas. Mañana saldré de esta casa al atardecer, antes tengo que despedirme de mi madre.

- Está bien entonces aceptamos las condiciones. – respondió Pansy ya no tan contenta al ver que Aura aceptaba marcharse.

- Sí.

Se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato y saltaron chispas cerrándose el conjuro.

- ¿Qué es esto?. – preguntó Pansy.

- No es nada, simplemente es la forma de que las dos cumplamos las condiciones. Y ahora si me disculpas me voy a tener que ir, tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato. Hasta luego hermanita.

Giró y salió del cuarto.

**Espero que les gustara y ya saben si me dejan reviews actualizo antes .**

**Misha Potter: **me alegro de que te pareciera chistoso. Sí al principio todo el mundo odia a Aura jeje es que se hace odiar xD pero luego Pansy se vengará de todo. Su madre está algo enfadada con el padre de Pansy pero en el fondo la quiere aunque aún no lo demuestre. Bueno he actualizado lo mas pronto posible ya que no me dejó entrar la web en los días pasados. Espero que te gustase el capitulo. Muchos bss TKMMMMMMM

**LaBelle Evans: **no pasa nada yo dentro de poco empezaré el cole y tampoco podré pasarme tan a menudo pero intentaré actualizar seguido. Espero que te mejores. Aún falta algo para que empiecen en Hogswarst pero ya se va ha poner emocionante porque en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Harry y dentro de poco se encontrará con una de las chicas. Aquí estoy lo más pronto que pude ya que la web me tiene algo de manía. Bueno espero que este capitulo te gustara. Muchos bss TKMMMMMM


	9. Empieza la apuesta

**Realmente quería poner antes pero con el colegio y tal no pude… además los exámenes me mataron y recién saque tiempo para subir. Espero que les guste el capítulo y sin más rollos las dejo con él. Bueno… antes decir que los personajes no son míos porque sino Sirius no habría muerto y disfrutaría personalmente de Draco y Harry en estos momentos.**

**Capítulo 9º. Empieza la apuesta**

Pansy se quedó sola en su cuarto, respiraba mucho más tranquila, se sentó en la cama, de la que se había levantado de un salto al ver entrar a su hermana. Su mente repasaba rápidamente una y otra vez lo que había sucedido hacía unos segundos. No estaba segura de si su hermana hacía aquella apuesta para molestarla o si lo hacía para ayudarla. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, ya tenía la excusa perfecta para poder hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer tanto tiempo. Por fin saldría con su amado, con Harry, el chico de los ojos verdes que la volvía loca. Se mordió el labio para no gritar, ahogó un grito de alegría y sonrió. No había dudado ni un momento, no se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera a perder. Estaba mucho más contenta que en toda su vida, al fin sería suyo. ¿Quién se iba a resistir a sus encantos?. Además Aura había pactado con ella en la apuesta que le haría un conjuro a Draco para que lo olvidara todo, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Después de esa semana seguro que convencía a Harry para que siguieran con su romance a escondidas, que fuera su amante.

Aura había salido del cuarto de su hermana, su venganza ya estaba en marcha. No había contado con la condición de salir de la casa el resto del verano, pero después de dudar un segundo aceptó, no se podía mostrar débil delante de su hermana y si hubiera tardado más tiempo en responder se hubiera notado mucho que durante unos instantes se había pensado lo de seguir con la apuesta y además había jurado que vengaría a su madre y la apuesta era la forma de conseguirlo.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y allí se puso a hacer su maleta para irse, iba a echar mucho de menos aquel magnífico cuarto, no sabía por qué pero entre aquellas paredes se sentía a salvo, el jardín y sobre todo la compañía de su madre, sentir el cariño de alguien por primera vez en su vida era algo que no tenía precio. Cuando acabó de hacer su maleta, se tumbó en su cama, repasó su plan maestro, afortunadamente había conocido al amado de Pansy y sabía quien era, algo que le había solucionado casi todo el asunto de la venganza. Si no llega a ser por eso puede que no se la hubiera ocurrido algo con lo que fastidiarla, y hubiera sido horrible, se dio cuenta de que la morena y ella tenían los mismos gustos y que a las dos les llamó la atención ese chico moreno. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto a perder en esos ojos verdes y no dejaba de pensar en él. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de la cama, respirando aceleradamente.

Salió de su cuarto para ir a despedirse de su madre. La encontró en el mismo banco en el que la vio por primera vez.

- Hola madre.

- Hola.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa importante...

Su madre la indicó que se sentara a su lado.

- Me tengo que ir de casa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

- Por supuesto que me gusta estar aquí contigo, estoy muy a gusto, pero hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta, mi hermana y yo, y tengo que salir de la casa es una de las condiciones.

Aura apretó los dientes y se mordió el labio, no podía contar de lo que trataba la apuesta, fue una de las condiciones que ella puso, que nadie se entere de nada. Contando eso poco sintió el dolor ocasionado por el hechizo que le estrujaba el corazón, no se pueden romper las condiciones y lo sabía aún así... Afortunadamente ella era fuerte y consiguió no gritar, pero mucha gente se habría retorcido de dolor simplemente contando aquello, era igual que una maldición crucio. Al ver la cara de dolor de la rubia Ely comprendió el tipo de apuesta que habían realizado sus hijas, aparecía en uno de los libros de hechizos de su antiguo cuarto así que no insistió en que siguiera contándole nada más, lo que sus hijas habían hecho era una puesta muy peligrosa. Desafiar una de las condiciones de aquel pacto podía llegar a ocasionar la muerte por dolor.

- Entonces disfrutaremos de las pocas horas que nos quedan juntas.

- Está bien. – respondió Aura recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas después de aquel dolor desgarrador.

- Tengo que decirte que mandé una carta a Dumbledore, el director de Hogswarts para que te admita. Así que al año que viene irás al colegio con tu hermana y podrás demostrar que eres digna heredera de mí y de tu padre de los más listos del colegio. No te he matriculado con el apellido de tu padre porque la gente empezaría a preguntar, a sospechar, a hablar mal y otra gente no se fiaría de ti, ni tampoco con el apellido de mi marido, no lo haría ni loca, mi hija favorita no tendrá el deshonor de llevar ese apellido y además estoy segura de que la gente empezaría a chismorrear. Así que te he matriculado con mi apellido de soltera, te llamarás Aurora Oraá, el único que sabe como te apellidas de verdad es el director y ya le he pedido que no le cuente nada a nadie. Él ha comprendido perfectamente la situación y está de acuerdo. Cuando llegues al colegio te seleccionarán para una casa antes que a los de primero.

- Está bien madre.

- Como te vas a ir de la casa, será mejor que te vallas a alojar en el Caldero Chorreante, mañana irá al Callejón Diagon un buen amigo mío, Hagrid, es el guardián de los terrenos de Hogswarts, te llevará a comprar todo lo que necesitas para el curso.

- Muy bien. – respondió Aura jugueteando distraídamente con su collar.

Su madre se dio cuenta, miro el collar y al instante lo reconoció.

- Veo que llevas mi collar.

Aura paró de jugar con él, se lo quitó cogiendo con las dos manos y lo miró.

- Sí, ese collar se lo regalé a tú padre cuando empezamos a salir y él te lo dio a ti cuando naciste.

La rubia comprendió al fin la historia del collar que narraba aquel libro viejo que se trajo del colegio. El libro que narraba la historia de su familia, comprendió porqué recordaba tener ese collar desde que tenía uso de razón y porqué no se lo quitaba nunca ya que sentía que le faltaba algo importante de su ser.

- Cuida mucho ese collar, es parte de ti y cuando sea el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que tu libro te cuenta, lo sabrás.

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Aura bajó su maleta y llegó al vestíbulo. Allí la esperaba su madre.

- Adiós hijita, pronto nos veremos, pásatelo muy bien este curso y no te olvides de mí.

- No te preocupes lo haré y te echaré muchísimo de menos.

Ely la besó en la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos intentando no llorar. En ese momento Pansy dijo.

- Adiós hermanita te veré en el colegio.

Estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la casa mirando como Aura se iba. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor su hermana se echaría atrás y no se iría de casa o que su madre se lo impediría.

La rubia levantó la vista y sonrió.

- Hasta luego. – y la guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El elfo la guió hacia la limusina que la llevaba al Callejón Diagon.

**LaBelle Evans: **jeje si problemas ya se va a poner un poco más interesante la historia. Dentro de nada empezará la conquista jeje y lo que en un principio parece puede que no se cumpla… Ya llegó la continuación siento haber tardado. Muchos bss TKMMMMM

**Lady-BB: **que bien espero que te siga gustando y verte por aquí . Jeje yo tambien amo las parejas raras xD y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. Puede que tenga en cuenta tu sugerencia no te puedo decir como acaban las parejas pero degusta que te guste el Pansy Draco. Yo echo de menos a Siruis tambien. Muchos bss TKMMMMM

**Sugerencias, comentarios o criticas (espero que de estas no muchas) me las envias en un review que no os cuesta y me hacéis feliz . Con 2 review más actualizo.**


End file.
